Yellow Dragon
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Yellow is hiding something from Red and he plans on finding out what, But what happens when it has something to do with the legindarys of Isshu?
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Ruby: Hey, This is my first story so it might be bad and it might be good, but that is all up to you!

Paul: All up to you, ya right

Shooting Ruby: (Gasp) Paul you aren't supposed to be here until my 5th story!

Yellow: Hi!

Red: -_-

Shooting Ruby: Yellow you now what to do! (Gives Yellow a script)

Yellow: Shooting Ruby Dragon does not own pokemon, if she did me and Red would be part pokemon and have little poke-people running around (Blushes) and Paul would also be married to Dawn and have little kids Paul would be yelling " Get back here you f#####g kids.

Paul: (Gasps and runs to emo closet)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

" Hey Ruby, can you do something for me?" asked Yellow. "Sure what do you need?" answered Ruby as he spun in his swivel chair to face the young girl."Can you make a costume of this pitcher for me?" she asked as she held out a piece of looked at the paper and smiled "This for a party or are you trying to get someones attention?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow."A Party" Yellow chirped happily, Ruby nodded and turned to face his desk" I'll start tonight" he said as he began working on the thing Yellow gave him.

Yellow walked through the Viridion Forest with ChuChu perched on her shoulder "Two more days ChuChu, Two more days" Yellow said excitedly. " Yellow de Viridian Grove" Yellow spun around only to get punched in the face making her bleed from the corner of her mouth " Gahh!" she yellped as she fell to the ground with a heap. " Pika!"" cryed ChuChu as she ran over to Yellow, the thing that ambushed her lept through the trees, running away.

"Yellow! Yellow where are you!" shouted Red as he walked through the Viridian Forest lookeing for Yellow."Pika!," Red turned around to see his Pikachu, Pika comforting ChuChu. "ChuChu wheres Yellow?" asked Red as he took a step closer to the to Pikachus. At the name of Yellow Chucho burst into tears "Pika!" ChuChu cried as she layed her head on Pika's shoulder. "ChuChu can you lead me to where she is?" he asked and ChuChu nodded and started to run in Yellows direction.

Red, Pika, and ChuChu came to a small dark clearing in the took a few steps out and looked around to the sides."Where are we?" asked Red, " Chu-Chu?" Red turned to see a 16 year old girl laying on her side on the now deep red grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yellow!" yelled Red as he ran over to her "R-Red?" she asked as she stared up at him. "Yellow! Oh my Gosh Yellow!" Red cried as he started to pick her up "Yellow you'll be ok" said Red as he took a pokeball out of his pocket "Aero fly us to Viridion City" Red jumped on Aeros back with Yellow in his arms and the Pikachu's on his shoulders sniffling.

"Red, I heard what happened, is Yellow OK?" asked Ruby as he ran into the white hospatol room."I'm OK Ruby, calm down or your head will be rolling" Yellow thretined, Ruby gulped and sat down in a seat. "I got "It" done Yellow" Ruby said refuring to the thing Yellow told him to do. "Good" Yellow said as she grined, " Miss Yellow you can leave when you want" said a nurse as she left.

Yellow got out the next day the day of the Party and the day she was going to confese to Red, and the good thing is that Ruby just dropped off her "dress".

Yellow was outside of the Viridion Gym "Time to go in" gaulped Ruby, Ruby was wearing a Swampert costum(Blue jeans,Blue shirt, Swampert tail, and his face looks like a swampert).

Yellow and Ruby walked into the gym only to be greeted by an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black and White

"R-Red!" Yellow exclamed and she hid behind Ruby."Hi Yellow,Ruby" Red waved as he walked closer to the two of them. Red was wearing a black tux with fake black wings on his back, he also had a black and blue trianglur like tail. "Ok folkes, the theme of the night is Black and white! and I will be picking out of this hat to decide witch two lucky people will be singing the song 'Black & White'!" Ruby,Red ,and Yellow looked up to see who was singing. The person reached into a black hat and picked out a slip of paper "First we have...Red from Pallet town! and singing with him is... Yellow from Viridian city!" he hollered and all the people around started hotting and and Yellow looked at each other and smilled, they nodded and walked on stage together, they grabbed the microphones and got ready to music started and Red was singing first.

Red started singing "It's always hard when your journey

begins"

"Hard to find your way, Hard to make new friends" Yellow sang, Reds

eyes widdened 'She's such a good singer' he thought.

"But there's nothing you can't do" Red smilled as he sang

"Cause you got the power inside of you" sang Red and Yellow as they

both started thinking about their own power.

Yellow smirked as she began to sing "It's not always Black

and White...But your heart always knows whats right"

"Its not about win or lose; It's the path you choose...Let

the battle begin!" both Red and Yellow sang.

Both Red and Yellow walked off the stage and Red wipped his forehead, "Man that was scary" he sighed as he plummped into his seat "It wasn't that bad" Yellow said as she sat across from him. "Red, Yellow you two rocked!" running over in a blue dress and a big shell on her back was Blue dressed as her Blastoise, Turtly. Yellow fantly blused and Red chuckled witch made Yellow blush even more.

After the three talked for an hour or so some slow music turned on "Ok, little 'Pokemon' grab your partner and start dancing" the anouncer said as he sat down in his face darkened as he said that, she excused her self and walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby do you have 'it'?" asked Yellow, Ruby nodded and handed her a long black case that holds dresses "Thanks" she replied as she walked to the girls bathroom.

"Where's Yellow?" Red asked Yellow "Who know,s but she better get back it's the last song" Blue said. "Ok time to see who the king and queen are for the night" the anouncer exclamed as he talled up the votes ( Lets say everyone voted OK) "the king is the black haired boy with his trusty pal Pika, Red of Pallet!".Red walked up on stage and was crowned king for the night "And his queen is the little blondy from Viridian and her Pal ChuChu, it's Yellow!" the anouncer yelled as he waited for Yellow to walk on looked around the room for Yellow but there was no sign of her

"Come on Yellow, you'r going up there!" boomed a loud voice "No!" yelled a fimien voice. Ruby pushed the girl on stage she was wearing a white dress and she had a cyilinder like tail, she had yellow hair and wore a mask that covered the top part of her face. "Ruby when I get down from here .Dead!" the girl hissed through her clenched teeth, Ruby ran away in fear and hid in the mens bathroom. "Uh...OK, so who are you?" asked the anouncer "'My name" she started "Is... Yellow de Viridian Grove" she said as she did a bow. "Yellow is that you?" Red asked, Yellow smirked and took off her mask "Of course it's me, who else would it be, your mother?" Yellow said as she hit him playfully in the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Srr I haven't updated in a long time I just got a new phone and computer and I have been trying to figure them out. But I will try to update as much as I can.

gone missing

* * *

><p>Red walked Yellow home and was about to go when an idea came in mind, he spun around and grabe Yellows hand before she could go inside..<p>

"Yes Red?" Yellow asked.

Red blushed " Would you like to sleep over...I mean Mom's not there so I would be lonley" he scrached the back of his neck.

"Sure let me go pack, come on" Yeloow said and grabbed Reds hand making him blush even more.

Yellow had a standered room, she had a yellow bed and red carpit the walls where white with red trimming and she had a some furniture but it was packed some clothing and items she would need, she grabed her drawing pad and pencels."Where is it?" Yellow muttered as she then looked under her bed."What are you looking for?" Red asked to the crying pokemon trainer "A pokeball (sniff) its importent" she hugged yellow and she cried into his shoulder.

Red and Yellow surched the room but found nothing at all "Bazzazzazz!" Yellows head shot up and she ran for the door "Yellow!" Red yelled and ran after the girl.

'Its him, but how did he get out of his pokeball I had him in it safely under my pillow?" Yellow thought as she ran out the door. 'STOMP!" a large black foot with Three big claws at the end landed in front of Yellow. She looked up and saw...

* * *

><p>Who do you think the pokemon is? If you play pokemon White you'll find out.<p>

Ryza*


	5. Chapter 5

Running away

"Return," Red walked outside to see Yellow holding a pokeball in her hand."Yellow" panted Red as he cought up to the blonde, "I'm glade no one saw you Yi-Oh, Hi Red" Yeloow waved sheeishly. Red put his hands on Yellows shoulders "Yellow what was that monster?" Red breathed, Yeloow looked at the pokeball in her hand and the little black dragon inside looked up at her. She titened her grasp on the ball and shot her head up.

"Yin is not a MONSTER! he is a living breathing pokemon!" she yelled and started to run for the river.

"Yellow, come back!" Red yelled and followed her.

Red stoped to catch his breath when he heard loud cries "Stupid Red, calling you a Monster... How could I ever of liked him?" Yelled the voise ,Red then noticed that the voise was realy Yellow! "Bazz" cooed a deep voise "Thanks Yin that helps" Yellow said and calmed took a step forword and steped on a stick.

'CRACK!' Yellow turned her head to see Red but she got to her feet fast " Yin fly" she said and a big black blob caried her away.


End file.
